If I Die Young
by tdeuquette
Summary: Not a song fic.Breannan and Booth's child is kidnapped.Can Joy survive?Can Booth and Breannan's marrage survive?Read and find out!
1. The Girl in the News

**Second Bones Fanfic...Okay,Here we go!I plan this to be much longer than my first,with longer chaps and everything! :) No spoilers,all this is from my twisted imagination ;)**

Chapter 1: The Girl in the News

May 18,Wensday, 2011

" Joy Cathreen Booth,Beloved daughter of Deputy Directer Seeley Booth and Renowned author and,retired Forensic Anthropologest Temprence Breannan-Booth went missing yesterday afternoon from her school,Sheerwood Grade School. Joy ,age eight and in third grade was last seen by her teacher, Miss Samantha Helterbrand."Temprence Breannan-Booth watched the news broadcast with wet,red eyes. Breanna has been crying none stop since her baby went missing. Booth has been doing everything in his power to try and find Joy,and Parker ,Booth's son,has been helping him out as well.

Parker joined the police acadamy a few years back,and he was definatly the very best in his class. He wanted to be just like Booth when he grew up,and being age eighteen, he graduates in a few days. Temprence has always wanted to go to Parker Booth's graduation,be there for him since Rebecca,his mother, had died of terminal pacreatic cancer last year.

"Joy was seen last from her parents when Docter Breannan-Booth went to drop the excited little girl off for her second week of third grade. Docter Breannan-Booth is not going to speak with us today,understandably,but the father,Deputy Directer Seeley Booth has agreed to talk with us today."The camra panned on Booth,and he looked as bad as Tempe. Red rimmed eyes,disheveled hair,a worried look always plastered on his face,which looks much older now than it had Monday."Mr. Booth ,can you please discribe the looks of you daughter for us?"The achorman asked. Booth held up a picture of Joy;Long,beautiful,curly brown hair,just like Tempe's. She has Booth's Warm,chocolate brown eyes. In this picture,the little Joy Booth was laughing wildly as she was smothered in kisses by the Booth's dog,Peanut Butter. She's Joy's dog,so she got to name it.

1 year ago,the Booth house

_"So,"Little Booth said."Lets name her..."Joy pondered for a moment."Peanut Butter!"She entheusiastically shouted."Peanut Butter?"Temprence echoed."Yeah mommy,It's the perfect name for her!'Cus her fur looks like Peanut Butter!"Tempe laughed,as well as Booth.__The yellow/brown mutt with scraggly fur went to sniff every area in the house,bored,the youngest Booth decided to teach her new dog her and Booth sat at the kitchen table,unbeknown to the little girl,they were watching her,glad that she loved her birthday present.__"C'mere Peanut Butter!"She squatted down and patted her knees,which made the small,fat puppy run as fast towards the little girl as it could."Good girl PB!Yeah,thats what imma call you,PB for short!"She toussled with the little puppy and scratched it's belly,PB's back leg soon began moving back and forth fast,like it was scratching a flea,except that it wasn't really scratching just liked her tummy being scratched._

_"Thatsa girl!"Joy dog suddenly flipped back right side up,and tackled Joy,smothering her face with kisses.__Thats when Temprence shot the perfect picture of a girl and her dog._

Preasent

Temprence cried anew at the memory. What if she never saw her little girl again?It's not like she doubted Booth or Parker's skills as cops or FBI agents,but she couldn't help thinking,_the first forty-eight hours are the most crucial, if Parker and Booth don't find her by then..._She couldn't finish the thought."Joy has long,curly brown hair,and brown eyes-"

Temprence couldn't watch it anymore.

She shut the TV off,and crying for the fourth time that hour,ran to the bedroom and slamed the door behind her. She layed on the bed,picked Joy's favrite dress off the floor,as she had slept with it last night,and clutched it as a cried,cluching the shirt,untill Peanut Butter,who has been rather depressed since Joy went missing,came up to her and began licking her nose. She had been taking a nap,since she had nothing else to do,on Bones' and Booth's bed,and Tempe had no idea the dog was in here."Hi,PB."She said,giving the dog a little scratch behind the ears. The dog whined and licked Joy's dress she was holding. Brennan knew the dog missed Joy to."Booth will Find her,I just know it."She said,before crying herself to sleep,the dog curling up and sleeping next to Tempe.

If she had stayed up a little longer,maybe she would've seen the mailman leave a package with a letter attached at the top at there letter had no return adress,and was labled in a persons handwriting,"Agent Booth and Temprence Brennan-Booth"

BBBBB

Booth came home about an hour later. He looked at the package on the doorstep,and quickly brought it in. They never got packages,all of there friends live relitivley close so if it was one of them,Cam,Sweets,Hodgins&Angela,or anyone else they'd just bring it was about to yell out to his wife when he read the letter,but he thought better of it._Bones is freaked out and greif stricken enough as it is. If I show her this,She might get a damned heart attack._

The note read,

Dear Seeley and Temprence,

I was cheated.I was cheated and robbed. You don't play the game that way,you play the game with my rules,and I have new rules.

1) Wire transfer 200,000,000 dollars in my account in Barbados,account number 25183665

2) You have 48 hours,well ,actually,your child has 48 hours,because if you exceed those hours,you live,and she dies.

3) If you try to cheat me this time,The good Docter Temprence is next on my list. Or, perhaps Parker ,maybe them both,who knows?

Signed,

The Grave Digger


	2. The Chip in the Computer

**A/N: Temprence's name is Breannan-Booth,not just Booth,and Joy's name is Joy Christene Breannan-Booth,in case that showed up diffrently on your computer than it did mine. :) Thanks for pointing that out, Cassie! Yeah,ima call you Cassie ;) Oh,and if any of you have seen "UP" The dog,Doug,thats what Peanut Butter looks like :) Short,yes,but I won't be able to update in a while,so here you go!**

Chapter 2: The Chip in the Computer

_Dear Seeley and Temprence,_

_I was cheated.I was cheated and robbed. You don't play the game that way,you play the game with my rules,and I have new rules._

_1) Wire transfer 200,000,000 dollars in my account in Barbados,account number 25183665_

_2) You have 48 hours,well ,actually,your child has 48 hours,because if you exceed those hours,you live,and she dies._

_3) If you try to cheat me this time,The good Docter Temprence is next on my list. Or, perhaps Parker , or maybe them both,who knows?_

_Signed,_

_The Grave Digger_

BBBBB

May 18, Wensday,2011

Booth quickly stashed the letter in his shoe. Yes, an odd place to hide something,but,If Bones goes to hug him,she'll feel it though the jacket,and anywhere around the house,well,that's just to risky.

So,Untill he can stash it somewhere in his office at the Hoover,it'll have to stay in that _very_ uncomfortable place.

With the letter hidden by his shoe and pants leg,he proceeded to open the package. Wairy that it might be a bomb of some sort,he opened it rather carefully. Once he had all the brown paper off,it was just a simple,white,square box. Like one might put a small cake opened the lid,and instead of cake,found a small computer chip, or so he thought;He's no expert. Bones might know._Or,_He thought,_I bet Angela would know better than Bones;she works with computers all day._So,knowing that Bones wouldn't freak out all that bad over what could be a computer chip,he went searching for her,and it wasn't long before he found her. Curled up to where her knee touches her elbow,tear tracks on her face,and cluching Joy's summer dress,was Breannan.

Booth's heart broke at the sight. He knew _he_ was having a hard time with all of this,but Bones...It was like she'd just given up on everything. She mopes around the house all day,not doing much of anything to help the case,because if she does,everone knows she'll just crumble and breakdown right before there eyes.

He hates leaving her alone all day like that,but he has work to do, and if she can't help,than he does everything in his power as a human being to find goes over to the fitfully sleeping Brennan and shakes her shoulder."Bones,"He whispers."C'mon Bones,We need to go to the Jeffersonian...Wakey Wakey."He runs his hand across her cheek,wetness from tears still there.

She opens her eyes,and her voice cracks."Why?"She asks."Because I just found evedence,and it's a computer chip,I just need Angela to take a look at it."She shuts her eyes tight."Why do I need to go?"She sounds desperate to stay home."Because,Bones,I think it's something really important regarding Joy,plus,_ I need _you there,Temprence."She opens her eyes again,and something like a silent communication passes between them,and she just nods."Let me get dressed."Her voice is a bit stronger.

BBBBB

Ten minutes later,Booth and Brennan are in Booth's SUV,headed for the Jeffersonian.

One question has been nagging on Brennan's mind all day,and now that Booth says he's found evedence,she can't help but ask,"You think we'll find her?"More damned tears prick at her eyes,but she holds them looks at her,but only for a moment before his attention is turned back to the road. He takes her hand,gives it a little squeeze,and says confedently,"I _know_ we'll find her Bones,I know it."He gives her a weak smile and she returnes it,strength ebbing into her from his touch.

BBBBB

Once they arrive,Booth takes the computer chip,with a gloved hand of course,he doesn't want to comprimise some sort of something that might be on there,and carries it in,heading straight towards Angela's office.

They get sympethetic looks from some co-workers,but Booth and Brennan ignore them.

All the squints almost never leave the Jeffersonian; Hodgins and Angela practically never go home,except for sleep,Cam stayes as much as she can,due to the fact that she has a newborn baby to take care of. Clark ,Wendell,Nigel-Murray,all the interns,stay as well,devoted to catch the sick bastard who dare take Docter B's kid.

They all love Brennan,and were all at Booth and Brennan's wedding. Brennan had agreed to do a church wedding due to the fact it would make Booth unimagineably happy;Hell,she even let a priest hich them up. Of course,they all love Booth to. Throughout the many years they have all known Seeley Booth,they had all grown to love and respect him. He finally showed Brennan what love is,that it's not just two chemicals in the brain,That breaking the laws of physics _is _possible,and a million other things they couldn't be happier for.

Once they were in Angela's office,Booth called out,seeing as she was immersed in whatever she was doing."Angela"No change."Angela!"Brennan called. Ange's head snapped up,and a suprised look covered the artists features."Sweetie!What are you doing here?" She looked from Booth to Brennan,back to Booth then back to Brennan."Booth says he's found a computer chip,he told me on the way over here that he had found it in a box on the porch,he claims it deals with Joy." Angela needed no further explanation, and she nodded,and carefully took the computer chip. Angela's artist trained eyes soon noticed a tiny blue fiber.

She grabbed nearby tweesers and picked it off the chip,bagging it,she handed it to Brennan."Take that to Hodgins,he'll figure out who or what handled this chip." Brennan nodded,and bending down to hug her friend,who was sitting in her chair,whispered in her ear,"Thanks Ange." Angela nodded."No problem,Bren."Then,Brennan rushed out of Angela's office,heading for Doctor Hodgins work station,where he was working on some kind of Beetle.

Once Brennan was out of ear and eye shot,Booth pulled the letter from the Gravedigger from his shoe."There was this to,Ange."Angela looked confused at why he didn't give her this when Bren was in the room,but kept it to herself and read it,her hand coming to cover her mouth after she read it."You haven't told Bren?" Seeley shook his head."Thats not good."Angela said."Even though it'll almost kill her,you need to tell her,she's your wife,your not supposed to lie to her."That made Booth feel really guilty. He hates lying to her,but he thought it was for the best."I know,Ange...But...I don't know..She's stressed enough as it is,and if she finds out that Taffet took Joy..I don't even know what'll happen then."He let out a long,confused sigh.

"Taffet took Joy..?"The scared,panicked whisper cut though the silence.


	3. The Anger in the Anthropologest

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time,I'v been busy with many diffrent family matters. :) I hope this chapter makes up for it! :) BTW,Drop me a revew if any of ya' get a chance! :)**

Chapter 3: The Anger in the Anthropologest

_"Taffet took Joy..?"The scared,panicked whisper cut though the silence._

BBBBB

May 18, Wensday ,2011

Booth quickly spun on his heels around to face his angushed wife."Bones-"She cut him off."You knew?"She whispered,her soft voice filled with fear for her only baby. Booth could do nothing but nod. He turned his head,because if he loked in her eyes he knew he would loose it;he would just break down on the spot.

Just like Brennan was doing.

She covered her mouth with her hand and tears began to stream down from her eyes,flowing like river. Angela quickly got up from her seat and went to her best friend,cradling the broken Brennan in her arms as she fell apart. This was worse that the last few days. Oh god,it was was worse. Brennan was phisically shaking as Ange rocked her back and forth,and Booth couldn't help but blame himself."God Bones...I'm so sorry."He whispered to himself. Only Angela heard him.

Angela gave him a tear filled gaze and there eyes locked. She knew that Brennan wasn't the only one suffering,Booth was equally torn up as well,and she saw it in his eyes."I'm sorry."She mouthed. He just nodded in understanding as he peeled Brennan off of Angela so he could take her home."Come on Bones-" "NO!"She yelled,punching him in the arm and pushing away."Leave me alone,Booth!"Her eyes burned with fury,and Booth was more than a little frightened."C'mon Bones,we need to go home."

"No!I'm not going home with you Booth,because you lied to me. Maybe I wouldn't have minded if it was a small,white lie,but this is huge!You decided to lie to me that our only child was kidnapped by the same _monster_,"She spat."That kidnapped you and I both, almost suffecated me and nearly blew you up,Booth,and I am not confortable with you lying to me that the same human that did that to you and I now has my baby girl."She looked at him with narrowed."You expect me to go home with you after that?No,Booth,I won't.I do belive I'll stay here to help with the the fiber prosessing and dealing with the chip. In the meantime, _you _go home. You'd just be in my way here."

Brennan knew she sounded mean and cold-hearted to her husband,but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but imagine Joy buried somewhere,dark,scared,totally alone. When she was taken,she at least had Hodgins to confer with. Joy wouldn't have anyone,and that drove Brennan even more in her way to find Taffet and save her Baby. Brennan looked at Booth and saw no anger,only hopelessness and dispair."I'm sorry,Bones."He whispered."I guess I'll just go home."

She nodded."I'll see you later."And she left Booth in Angela's little office,the stunned Ange watching Brennan walk away fom the lover who was only tring to protect her."Oh Booth,I'm so-" She went out to him,and he just shook his head."Save it Ange,Brennan was right,I just need to go home."He only called her 'Brennan' when they had a fight,or when she was in danger and he needed to call her by her work name to cops and investigaters so they know who thery are looking for,not just "Bones."

"Okay,Sweetie,just don't dwell on what she said,she'll come around,you'll see."Angela patted his arm and he gave a small smile before sulking out of the Jeffersonian._Damnit Bren,_Angela thought._Now I'm going to have to find yor skinny white ass,drag it in here,and lecture you on how Booth didn't tell you because he was trying to protect you. Oh hell,here we go._And she went to go find Brennan,who was on the platform.

BBBBB

It was cold,and dark.I didn't know where I was,but I knew where I wasn't.I wasn't at school,where I should've been.I think.I can't remember much. All I remember is Mama dropping me of,I hugged her,kissed her,she gave me lunch money,and I told her 'Bye.'I remember playing with Jenny and Mark,I remember seeing Jack in the hallway,and I said "Hi" To him. Me and Jack are real good friends. We see each other all the time. He eather comes to visit at home with Auntie Angie and Uncle Jack, who Jack was named after;his daddy,who works with Mommy,and sometimes Daddy.

Mommy and Daddy!Where are they?I grasp for my emergency cell phone Daddy gave me one year for my birthday,but don't find it.I know I put it in my pocket this morning.I distinctly remember Mommy telling me to put the crossword up and get ready for school,and to not forget my cell.I sigh and rub my head,thinking about what Mommy or Daddy would do. Well ,daddy would get his gun out and start shooting. Mommy would take the more logical apprach. Think Joy,think...

Oh!I know,_ases the situation. _Lets see.I move around and feel the walls. It's like metal,and I feel bolts holding the walls together. There is a window like matereal to the left,but It's small.I could put both my hands through it and that would be it.I could make five crawls before I came to the other end. Box.I'm in a metal Box with one window. Fantastic. I can't even stand. But,the first thing that crosses my mind is Air conservation.I need to be still,breathe slow and shallow. Thank god I'm so smart,so Mamma says. Daddy says it to,but he's usually being sarcastic.

BBBBB

"The fiber, Hodgins?" "Yeah,it's probably from a shirt Taffet was wear-" "No,not Taffet .Joy was wearing her "My dad is a FBI Agent" Shirt today. It's red cotton with black bold letters."As she made her way off the platform,she said,"Good work Hodgins,"And Angela grabbed her arm and lead her back to Brennan's office. As they made there way,all Brennan could think was,_here we go. Damn._

**Short I know I know...It's a working prosess though.I have little time to work on it so be happy if I get anything posted at all xD Revews are greatly appreciated!:D**


	4. The Makeup in the Breakup

Chapter 4: The Make-Up in the Break-up

_"The fiber, Hodgins?" "Yeah,it's probably from a shirt Taffet was wear-" _

_"No,not Taffet .Joy was wearing her "My dad is a FBI Agent" Shirt today. It's red cotton with black bold letters."As she made her way off the platform,she said,"Good work Hodgins,"And Angela grabbed her arm and lead her back to Brennan's office. As they made there way,all Brennan could think was,here we go. Damn._

BBBBB

May 18, Wensday ,2011

"What?"Brennan said,aggrivated as Angela shut Brennan's door behind her."You shouldnt've been so mean to Booth, he is hurting as much as you."Ange put her hands on her hips.

"You think I don't know that?"Brennan yelled,fire in her eyes."God be damned I know that!I know he is hurting,maybe even more than I,Angela,But damnit,..."She stopped there,putting her hands on her face and running them down slowly.

"I know what I said and did was uncalled for...But..I don't know Ange..I just don't know.I'm so confused. The emotions I had once kept so close and locked up are now out for everyone to see!The worst part it,I can't control like to used to."She sighed long and hard,and sank into her chair.

"Oh,Sweetie..."Angela sympithised."I know how much pain your going through...Really,I'm sure I'd be the hot mess you are now if bug was taken."Angela and Hodgins usually refer to little Jack as 'Bug' or 'Mini Man.'

"Oh,God Angela,it's a awful feeling.I just can't even begin to imagine how Joy is doing...God,I remember how terrified I was,and I'm a grown woman!Joy's undeveloped child brain will probably make her 'freak out' more than she should."Sighing again,she added,almost in a whisper,"She's scared of the dark,Ange."She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"She's never told me,or Booth I imagine,but I know.I know because of the way she'll come in our bed an hour or so after we tuck her in. What if she has an anxiaty attack?Or-"

"Oh Sweetie!"Angela bursts,running to give her friend a life-threatining hug."Eeh!Angela,Pa-lease get off"She choked out."Oh I'm sorry Bren..."She let her friend go,and Brennan saw that _she_ was crying."Angela,why are _you_ crying?" She asked curiously.

"Oh,sweetie,it's you!"

"Me?"

"Yes,how your so worried and would just do anything to save Joy and just..Oh!Go home to that FBI stud Muffin of yours,and I'll finish up ,Sweetie,you need to make up with Boothy,then come to work prepaired and on task!"Brennan was suprised,one minute she was crying,then she got all serious,right there and then,she determened after all these years that Angela Montenegro is in fact,Bi-polar.

"But Ange-"She tried to argue.

"No!I won't have it!out out out out!"She pulled Brennan out of her chair,and it seemed like a matter of seconds before Ange had dragged her to her car."Really,Angela,-"

"That is a N-O Docter. Go home,me n' Jack will stay for a little while longer,see If maybe we can pull something of that misterious computer chip. Now Scat!"Angela looked out at her friend pulling out of her parking spot,and could help her chest swell up with Love for her. Bren was a sister to her,the only thing that seperated them was Blood,But who needs that when you have a relationship like the one they have?

BBBBB

While driving home,she fliped on the raido,being unable to cope with the scilence in the compact Prius.'Fighter'By Christena Aguilera came on,and she kept it on the station as she reconized the song,as she had heard it a few diffrent times.

Listening to the lyrics,she couldn't help but think that that is how Russ and Max had made her. She smirked to herself. She knew she could make it through. With Booth's hand to hold,she would make it. She could capartmentalize the pain,put it in a metaphorical box in her heart while she do her job and find her baby.

"Alright Joy,mama and daddy's gonna' find you baby,don't loose hope.I didn't,and Booth found me. Daddy didn't,and I found him, Just like we're going to find you."She whispered the loveing words to herself as she pulled into the drive,seeing the lights still on.

She set her barrings,ready to apologize for her behavior as she made her way into the roomy Apartment. Booth had moved into her place,so she still had her space.

BBBBB

"Booth?"She whispered,walking slowly into the home,afrad she would find him splayed out on the couch,bottle of whisky in one hand and a tall glass in the other.

She was correct.

"Booth...How many times have I told you it's not good to try and drink all your troubles away?"She whispered to the sleeping Seeley ,he had drunk himself to sleep. He does that when they have had some kind of fight.

"Okay Big Boy,if I could carry you,I would."She gently shook his shoulder,and he instantly woke, eyes flairing open. Being in the army twice makes you a pretty light sleeper."Booth,"She whispered his name,knowing he'd have some kind of headache.

The lights on in the apartment made him squint,and she pulled him up,one arm over her shoulder and the other falling limp to his side,the whisky bottle and glass long forgotten on the couch."C'mon Booth,to bed you go..."She held his arm around her neck with one hand,and the other caressing his back,rubbing up and down.

"But I thought youwere mad atme?"His words were a bit slurred,but she coud still understand him perfectly,spending many a drunken nights with him when he had learned something awful,or a really bad case that brought back bad memories from his tortured childhood.

"No,I'm not mad.I was,but not anymore."They were finally at her bed,and Booth just collasped."S'okay.."He said before pasing only chuckled and shook her head."Tsk Tsk, going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning."She chuckled and got a galss of water and a bottle of Ibeprofen,setting it by the bed from when he woke.

She turned off all the lights in the bedroom,shut the door,stripped,and ran a bath for herself . She needed a little relax time,even though she knew she won't relax untill she sees Joy's bright and shining face again.

BBBBB

I don't know how long I'v been in this tiny box,but I do know I'm a little lightheaded, and thats not a good sign.I hope Mommy or Daddy will find me before I run out of oxygen,but even though i'm seven years old,I already know the probability that someone will find me in time is low, but I still hope.

"Please save me someone...Mommy..Daddy.."I whisper to the thin,stale air.

"Don't let me die."Tears start to run down my cheeks as I finally realize the inevitable. It's dark,I'm terrified of the dark.I bet I'll have a panic attack or something before I run out of air. My breathing hitches,and I try to calm myself,taking deep breaths before I have to labor my breathing again.

God help me.

BBBBB

Seely Booth woke that next moring to a god awful headache,and the arms of the woman he loves wrapped around his made him smile,despite his throbbing head. He noticed the Ibeprofen by the bed and glass of water. She probably assumed she'd be up before him.

Looking over at his lover,he noticed her hair was a bit damp,and her face was contorted as if she was having some sort of nightmare,which she probably was."Bones.."He shook her shoulder,the movement aggrivating his hangover.

She whimpered,and held onto him tighter."Bones...Bones,baby wake having a nightmare."Her eyes fluttered open,"Booth-?"And the shrill ringing of Brennan's cell phone rang in the air.

Booth put a pillow over his head and yelled,"Oh god shut it off!"Brennan couldn't help but laugh,nightmare forgotten,as she answered,seeing it was Ange.

"What is it Ange?"

"I know what the computer chip is!"The excited voice of Angela squeeled.

"What is it?"She bolted upright in bed,forgetting about Booth's hangover."Bo-ones.."He complained.

"It's..Well,Just come by the Jeffersonian!Bring Booth,He'll want to see to."

"But Booth has a hangover."

"This is big Bren,no matter how bad his head hurts,he needs to see this."

Brennan was definatly intrgued."Alright,be by soon."She hung up,and said,"She knows what the chip is,Booth!Ange knows!"

Boy,that will sober you up. Booth bolted up as well,putting the pain out of his mind,and they were gone,not even bothering to change. Tempe didn't even have shoes on,just bare feet, and Booth in his crazy socks.

**I hope that will tide youse guys over for a while! :) Revews!I didn't get ANY on the last chap.I need them to feed my dog,or else she will die. You don't want poor,sweet,innocent Ninnette to die now do you?**


	5. The Discovery in the Evedence

_"She knows what the chip is, Booth! Ang knows!"_

Boy, that will sober you up. Booth bolted up as well, putting the pain out of his mind, and they were gone, not even bothering to change. Temperance didn't even have shoes on, just bare feet, and Booth in his crazy socks.

BBBBB

Chapter 4: The Discovery in the Evedence

May 19,Thursday, 2011

Booth didn't sugar-coat it, he knew Brennan would hate that, so he only said the truth. "Bones, if we don't find Joy," He pulled back and held her face in his hands. "Then you have my word that I will find find this monster and put her away for good; as your husband, Joys father, and as the Deputy Director of the FBI; Taffet will never see a sunrise again."

His words had a mixture of anger, sadness, spite, and hate. Brennan knew that those weren't directed towards her, but it still scared her a bit. She closed her eyes tight, let out a long sigh, and then opened them again. "I love you." Was all she could say.  
"I love you to, baby." He said, pulling her into a hug.

Her love for him was overwhelming, and she couldn't stand not being able to make love to him right now. She knew he wasn't in the mood, and he wouldn't be until he knew Joy was safe, but still, she couldn't help wanting to, despite the situation.

Instead, she settled on a less physical action to show her love. "I love you so much, Booth, don't you ever leave me, okay? Because I would die without you here." Her whispered words barely hit his ears, but he heard. He tried not to cry, as her words had touched him deeply. "Oh, Bones, I'd never leave you. Ever" He gave her a final squeeze and let go. "Come on, babe, it's late, and we need some rest. "She nodded. "Okay." And on their way to there bedroom, she said, "Oh, and don't call me 'Babe.'"  
They both laughed a bit, quickly changed into pajamas, and were out like a light in no time. They were both very tired due to the stress of the day.

BBBBB

Angela was well into the process of discovering where Joy was buried when she noticed something. A very odd and very bad something. Joy had gone silent. You see, Angela had kept one computer screen on with Joy's video feed on it, and she had been doing something; Crying, or praying usually, but now she wasn't doing anything.  
She was just lying there, and that scared the crap out of Angela. "Oh god...Oh god no, please don't take her from us..."She murmured under her breath, working even faster.  
About ten minutes later, Angela had it. She knew where Joy was. She screeched a ecstatic "Yes!" Before quickly dialing Brennan's number.

BBBBB

The shrill ringing of her phone woke Temperance from her fitful and light sleep. Snapping her eyes open, she quickly reached for it, flipped it open, and said a breathless "Brennan."

"OhgodBrenIknowwheresheis!Okay,-"  
"WOAH. Angela. Slow down, please! Now, what is it?" Brennan asked, irritated. She heard a rustling, then Hodgins' voice. Slower than Ang's but not at all calmer.

"We know where Joy is!"

Those words elated Brennan in such a way as she never thought possible. "Where? "She demanded, her voice crisp and clear.

"Georgetown Waterfront Park. I got Cam to call Parker, so he should be on his way. Cam told him to bring backup."

"Okay, Thank you Hodgins, tell everyone else I said it to."

"Of course, Doctor B."

"No, Hodgins, "She said before hanging up. "I mean it. Really, thanks to everyone."

"No problem, Doctor B, We love Joy just as much as you."

She hung up, and promptly shook Booth awake. "Booth get up off your ass!" She only cursed when she was very excited or agitated about something, but Booth still didn't wake. "Damn it, Seeley..." She then rolled him off the bed. "Wake UP. " She demanded.  
Booth woke with a thud. "Jesus!" He cursed. "What the hell was that-"

"Get dressed, we need to get to Georgetown Waterfront Park. "She interrupted.

"Why?" He questioned, getting up off the floor, still mad at Brennan.

"That's where Joy is! "She answered, digging through her closet. He quickly went from mad to on cloud nine in no time as he went digging through his part of the closet as well.

BBBBB

Parker Booth knew crime .He knew crime like the back of his hand. He had his father, Deputy Director Seeley Booth, to teach him everything there is to know about it, and Booth did a right, fine job.

Now Parker has had the most arrests in the D.C. area, next to his dad and Doctor Bones, of course, so you could say he is a good agent. But nothing had prepared him for this case, the case that got too personal, and the case that made his blood boil. The case of Joy Christine Brennan-Booth, or more commonly known, to Parker anyway, as his beloved sister.

So now he had bloodhounds roaming the place; they all have Joy's sent, as he brought along an old shirt of hers. He noticed a small whine and the sound of digging." Agent Booth!" He heard his name being called, he turned around and jogged to the cop calling his name. This guy wasn't a official Agent yet, so he doesn't get an 'Agent' in front of his name yet. "What is it, Jackson? Has he found something?" Jackson nodded. "I do believe so",he said in his southern twang. Parker nodded and whistled to some standby officers with shovels. "Start digging here, guys!"

"Parker! "He turned to see his Dad and Bones running up, the whole Jeffersonian squint squad, as his father so lovingly refers to them as, not far behind. "Dad, Bones! "He said, hugging them both.

"Has anyone-" The clank of metal striking metal cut off Booth's question. "Agent Booth!"

"We've struck somethin'!" Jackson called. Everyone ran over. Booth, Brennan, Parker, Hodgins, Angela, Wendell, Clark, Nigel-Murray, Cam, Fischer. Everyone really was there. Every agent and officer on the scene was digging around the, what they guessed was, a big metal cube. "Bring me some more shovels over here!" Parker ordered. A lower rank officer came back with ten shovels. One for everyone. They soon began digging and in twenty minutes, they had half the thing dug up. Parker noticed a small circular window, and used the handle of his shovel to break the small window. He stuck his head in and swiveled it around, locating Joy in a corner a few feet from the window.

"Joy!" He called.

No response.

He pulled his head out." She's in there, but she must have passed out." He didn't dare say the concern nagging at him." I couldn't get her to wake up."

"Well, None of us can fit in that window, but..."Brennan said to herself, mind whirling. She suddenly had an 'Ah-ha!' moment.

"Peanut Butter! "She shouted.

"Peanut Butter? Were going to wake her up with _food_?" Said Booth, defiantly confused.

"No! Here, Peanut Butter, come here PB..."She cooed to the dog, now running from the SUV." Ohh..."Booth understood.

When the dog was close enough, Brennan picked the dog up and put it through the small hole. She was right. The dog fit perfectly, plus, he went straight to Joy, licking her face, whining and barking.

"Please God...Please don't take my baby from me..." Booth prayed. Soon enough, they heard a muffled groan and a "Get off of me puppy!"

Everyone on scene burst out laughing, and some in tears, Brennan, Booth, and the Jeffersonian defiantly in tears.

BBBBB

When I woke up, my face was wet, and I smelled dog food. _Why would I smell dog food?_ I wondered. That's when my eyes flashed open, which hurt them, but I did see a quick picture of Brownish fur, and I just knew it was PB!

Now, I love my dog, but he was suffocating me at this point, so I tried to push him off, but I felt really weak, so I just settled with a "Get off of me puppy!" Which is when I heard, what sounded like, laughter.

"Huh?" I wondered aloud. I went to the window and noticed one thing: It's broken. Someone broke the window. I smiled happily and proceeded to crawl over to it, and get out. With Peanut Butter following loyally behind me, I made my way into the warm sunshine.

BBBBB

"Joy! Baby girl!" I heard a familiar voice call, and big, strong arms pick me up and twirl me around. I shrieked and giggled. I knew it was daddy. He placed big wet daddy kisses all over my face, and before I knew it, I was in mommy's arms.

"Mommy!" I shrieked, latching onto her neck, never wanting to let go. Mommy laughed, but I felt wetness on my cheeks. I pulled back a little, and noticed she was crying.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why are you crying'?" She laughed even more, and hugged me tight. "No reason, baby. No reason." With mommy still carrying me, she took me over to an ambeence. No, no an ambalance. No, still wrong...

"Okay, I'm just going to set you down in the ambulance for a little bit, okay?"_Ambulence!Thats it! _"I'll be right back, wait here a little bit" Mommy said. I knew she wasn't,but still,I was scared she and Daddy would leave me. I grabbed onto her finger, no, not finger. Phalange.

Anyway, I grabbed her Phalange and begged, "Don't go Mommy!"

"Oh baby, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at me. "But I have to talk with Daddy and Parker in private for a minute, but I promise, I'll be right back."

"Pinkie?" I said, holding up my pinkie finger.

"Pinkie." She repeated, looping hers around mine, and she walked just a little ways off. I watched her and Daddy as the doctor man looked me over.

BBBBB

"I've got an order in for some power saws from the Bureau, so they should be here any minute. With any luck, we should be able to cut the top off that thing and get a better look around." Parker said. Booth nodded, and Brennan couldn't restrain herself any longer. She launched herself at Parker in a vice like hug. "Thank you Parker! So much!"

Parker was surprised at first, but he returned the hug. "It was nothing, Bones, she's my sister. I'd do anything for her."

Brennan smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You got any leads on Taffet besides this?" Booth asked .

"Sadly, no. We have nothing. Nothing from her old ware house, nothing from her old prison cell….,"

"Hold on," Brennan interrupted. "Did they look all around the cell, I mean, like actually pull the floor and walls apart?"

Parker shook his head. "No, we just thoroughly checked under the bed, under the mattress, that sort of thing." He said. Booth looked slyly at his wife.

"Why are you asking Bones? What's going on in that genius brain of yours?"

"Hmm..."She pondered. "Well, if Taffet was smart enough to know how to kidnap Hodgins and I, you, and Joy, and break out of a high security prison without being caught on camera, then I'd think she'd be smart enough to hide something under the floorboard or behind the wall, don't you?" She looked back and forth between the Booth boys.  
Booth chuckled and kissed her.

"That's why I love you!" Booth exclaimed. Parker smiled, and quickly made a call. "I want a forensics team..."

Booth and Brennan left him, with discovering the evidence. Right now, they just want to go home.

**Sorry it took such a while to update.=/ My excuse is my own lazyness xD Btw,I can't help but LOVE the part where Parker whistles to the lower rank officers to start digging...I'm actually not sure why...I guess cause Booth does that quite a bit. Oh,and what about the new Bones preview?I'm so elated there FINALLY getting a new ep! CAN'T FRIGGIN WAIT :DDD (At least Taffet finally gets what she diserves...xD)**


	6. The Whole in the Family

_"Hold on," Brennan interrupted. "Did they look all around the cell, I mean, like actually pull the floor and walls apart?"_

_Parker shook his head. "No, we just thoroughly checked under the bed, under the mattress, that sort of thing." He said. Booth looked slyly at his wife._

_"Why are you asking Bones? What's going on in that genius brain of yours?"_

_"Hmm..."She pondered. "Well, if Taffet was smart enough to know how to kidnap Hodgins and I, you, and Joy, and break out of a high security prison without being caught on camera, then I'd think she'd be smart enough to hide something under the floorboard or behind the wall, don't you?" She looked back and forth between the Booth boys._  
_Booth chuckled and kissed her._

_"That's why I love you!" Parker smiled, and quickly made a call. "I want a forensics team..."_

_Booth and Brennan left him, with discovering the evidence. Right now, they just want to go home._

_BBBBB_

May 19,Thursday, 2011

Once the family made it home,Joy picked up right where she left off; Finishing her crossword puzzle. She had the puzzle book in one hand,pencil in the other,and was sure to have the thing done in no less than ten minutes,fifteen max.

Since it was almost six O'clock, Brennan started to make Booth and Joy's favorite; Mac and cheese. Brennan started making the cheesy dish,and Booth came up silently behind her. Damn sniper training.

She jumped and almost dropped the dish when Booth had grabbed her behind the waist and was now snuggling his face in the crook of her neck."Whatcha' doin',Bones?"He asked,his breath tickling her neck.

"I _was _trying to make dinner before you nearly gave me a heart attack."She said,stirring the noodles."Aw,come on,Bones,stop being over dramatic.I didn't nearly give you a heart attack."He said,holding onto her tighter.

"Booth,you need to move so I can put this into the oven." Booth mumbled a "Nuh-uh." Against her neck and she couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes."Do you want to eat tonight?"He shook his head 'Yes.'

"Then move."Again he mumbled a "Nuh-uh" Brennan laughed and turned so she could kiss his head. Soon they heard a knock and a "I got it!" From Joy. The familair sound of the little pitter-patter of Joy's bare feet against the hardwood floor melted the parents hearts;how they have missed there little girl.

They heard a sqeal of happiness then,"Mommy,Daddy!It's Granpa' Max and Uncle Russ and Autie Angela and Uncle-"Booth and Bones came into the living room,stopping the little girls excited stream of words.

But,she was right, Angela,Hodgins,Max,Russ,Little Jack,Cam...Do I need to name more?It was everyone ,except Parker,as he was back making the bust in Taffet's old prison cell.

"What are all of you doing here?"Brennan questioned,a smile on her face."C'mon Docter B,you don't expect us to find Joy and then leave all of you alone all day. We missed her to,ya' know."Hodgins explained,messing up Joy's long,curly brown hair,much to Joy's disaproval.

Temprence laughed and hugged everyone."Come in,"She instructed,moving out of the way while Booth grabbed some beers for the guys and some wine for the wemen,and a jucebox for Joy and Bug.

"C'mon Jack,the other day,I found this really fat worm,and I think I still have it."Joy said,leading Jack up to her room where she kept said "Really fat worm" in a old pickle jar.

Once all the adults set down;Hodgins with Ange on the couch,Cam and Michelle next to them,Max and Russ on the opposite couch and finally,Brennan and Booth by them,Booth's arm looped around her neck.

Ange hated to bring it up,but she had to. She set her wine glass down,and said,"Well,she doesn't seem tramatized." Brennan nodded."Yes,she seems it reminds me how Parker was when he found the phalangie in the birds nest."She said,and Booth chuckled.

Speaking of Parker,they all soon heard a knock on the went to answer,and found a beaming Parker."Parks!"He said,giving his son a big father-like hug."Hey dad,"He said,comeing in.

"Well,"He started walking into the middle of the room,and Booth went to sit back with Brennan."We've got 'er!" Everyone knew what that meant. Brennan literally did and exact copy of Angela's sqeal,and jumped up to loop her arms around Parkers neck,holding him tightly.

Everyone cheered,and Joy and Jack come down to see what was wrong."Whatsa' matter?"She asked in her cute,innocent way."Oh nothing, baby girl."Booth said,picking her up and cuddling her,while Jack just quietly sipped on his jucebox. He's not one for talking when it's not needed.

They had Joy back,Taffet was sentenced to the death-by-lethal-injection- penalty, and Brennan and Booth _finally _got to get rid of some tention they had both been experiencing these past few days.

**Thank HEAVENS I finally was able to get that done.I just had NO muse .I'm sorry you guys,next chapter is the last chap,and full of BB luvin' and family fun! :D Please review!You guys are my muse,so therefor,when you don't review,I have no muse,with means longer wait for chapters!Thanks Cass for stickin' with me! :)**

**~Toinette**


	7. The Love in the Heart

**Alright,so here is the last installment! My latest chaps have been kinda...well...,I hope to make this one much better,as I have fantastic Muse for this! -Thank you Jesus!- xD**

Chapter 7: The Love in the Heart

May 27, Thursday, 2011

"Have everything packed?" Booth asked. "Yeah Daddy; I have my crossword, my books, my emergency cell, clothes, and-" Joy had been looking through her overnight bag as she checked things off ,but she soon noticed the most important thing wasn't there.

"Where is Alexandria?" She asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"She's not there?" Booth asked, looking through her bag, generally confused.

"No!" Joy's hands covered her face._ I can't go without her! _She thought Alexandria was a doll that Brennan had when she was a small girl. Max had brought it by one day after Brennan and Booth got back from their honeymoon, saying that he had gone through some old stuff and found it.

Brennan had accepted it eagerly, telling Booth all about how she used to love this doll, and never went anywhere without her. It is a glass doll, with a pretty face and a beautiful gown. It used to be Brennan's mother's doll, but her mother had soon passed it down to Brennan, and when she found out she was pregnant with a little girl, she wanted to pass it along to her just like her mother had to her.

Joy loves Alexandria ,and she never goes on any trip without the little doll. Especially now;after the kidnapping.

"We have to find her!" Joy said, running around the house, looking for the little doll. Booth thought that she had simply misplaced it in her room someplace, so he continued to look in there.

Joy soon found her mother, who was sitting on the bed in her room sewing up a dress for Alexandria.

"You found her! "Joy shouted, relived. Brennan looked up.

"Oh, you were looking for her, weren't you?" She asked with sympathy for her little girl for making her think she had lost her beloved doll.

Joy nodded and energetic 'Yes.'

"I'm sorry, I hoped I would be done before you noticed."

"What are you talking about?" Joy asked, crawling on the bed and sitting beside Brennan; her short legs dangling off the side.  
"Well…" Brennan held up the doll, showing the brand new dress that she had sewed for it. Joy's eyes glowed, and she reached out to get it, but Brennan pulled back.

"No, it's not finished yet." Joy became sad.

"But I have to go." She whined.

"It'll be ready when you get back-" Brennan started.

"No, no, no Mommy, I can't leave without Alexandria!"

Brennan scowled. "Don't interrupt me Joy Christine" Brennan reprimanded, and Joy apologized .

"I'm sorry Mommy, but I need her!"

Brennan sat the doll down. "Baby girl, your only going to Ang and Hodgins' house, you don't need her." She took Joy's face and kissed the top of her head. "I promise I'll be done when you get back, and you can have her then."

Joy sighed, giving in. "Okay...I guess."

"Joy? Did you find your doll?" Asked Booth, coming up the stairs.

"Yeah ,but I have to leave her here." Booth was surprised.

"Really?" Joy nodded. "Well, get your stuff, Auntie Ang is here." Joy jumped off the bed, but not without giving her mom a huge hug and a kiss. "Bye bye Mommy, I love you!" She said, before running to go meet Angela.

"Bye baby! See you in a few days!"

BBBBB

Booth helped Joy get her bag in the car while Angela and Brennan caught up and gossiped. Soon, she had to leave, as Angela was keeping Joy for the weekend to allow the two lovers some much needed alone time.

BBBBB

**(This is where it gets rated a T+, so if you are uncomfortable reading that kind of stuff, just skip it and scroll down where I will put that it is okay to read again :D)**

Once Angela and Joy were gone, Brennan and Booth started making up for the time they had lost together while searching for Joy when she was Kidnapped.  
And make up they did.

Within minutes of Angela being gone, Booth had Brennan pinned to the wall, attacking her mouth with his own, tongues dancing with one another's. Brennan's hands found his hair, and she tangled her fingers through it while he kept kissing her senseless.

His hands found the button of her jeans, and he quickly undid the button and unzipped them, letting them fall to her ankles while her hands quickly discarded his shirt, leaving them both half naked.

"Booth..." She moaned in his mouth while his hands traveled all over her torso, taking off her shirt, and teasing her nipples through her bra. "No teasing, Booth, not today..." She breathed, quickly undoing his belt and pants at the same time, and they fell to his ankles.  
He kicked them off as he carried her, bridal style, to the bedroom. He set her carefully on the bed, and kicked off his boxers. He kissed her roughly before asking in a husky, lust filled voice," Tell me what you want."

She couldn't respond properly ,so he asked again, with more force, "Tell me what you want, _Bones_. "He used her nick-name, and she was able to respond,

"You...God Seeley I want you inside me NOW." She said, lowering herself onto him.

He gasped and groaned. God, she feels so good., he thought as he started to loose his coherent train of thought. Laying her back and positioning himself above her, he began a steady rhythm, in and out...in and out...

He groaned as he already felt her walls start to constrict around him. "God, Temperance..." He breathed, and she could only groan in response.

"Booth..." Had her voice gone up an octave? "Oh God...So close..." She said as he felt herself start to constrict.

He pumped faster and faster without loosing the perfect rhythm as he started to loose himself. "Bones..." He moaned as he got closer.

"Seeley..."She moaned in response. Brennan bit her lower lip and gripped the bed sheets tight and her orgasam rocked her whole body.

At that instant ,Booth had his own orgasam as well, and they rode the high of it together.

When they were both spent, he laid on top of her, supporting most of his weight on his hand, as he didn't want to crush her. " I Love you." He whispered. Brennan smiled.

"I Love you too" She said, reaching up and bringing his face down to hers to meet in a passionate kiss.  
Suddenly, he felt himself flair up again at her touch, and he was ready for another round of their passionate love making. So was she.

BBBBB

**(okay now, it is okay to read again if you skipped the other part =) )**

When Brennan awoke later the following day, she found Booth was not in bed; That was when she noticed the inviting smell of fresh brewed coffee. She kept her eyes closed and let the delicious smell fill her nostrils.

She couldn't be happier that she didn't give up on the love her and booth shared. She just couldn't picture her life without him by her side, loving her for who she was and not wanting to ever change what made her who she was.

She was pulled from her day-dream musings when Booth walked in, a tray of Pancakes, organic-soy bacon, toast, and coffee. How this man spoils her.

She cracked open a eye. "Good morning beautiful," He said, placing a kiss on her lips and setting the tray on her lap. "Booth, I'm sure I'm anything but beautiful right now." He smirked. "No Bones," He put some hair behind her ear. "Your beautiful, always and forever." She blushed and looked away.

"What's ,um, what's with the breakfast in bed thing?" She asked, trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

"Well, I think you deserve a little rest after all the hard work you gave me last night." He winked at her and she blushed.

He had to say that, right when her heart rate was almost normal, he had to say something like that. "Well, I appreciate it, thank you" She said, eating, soon sharing her toast with him.

They didn't do much of anything that day. Much to Booth's surprise, Brennan stayed in bed most of the day with him. He was in bed until, he went to take a shower, in which they ended up having a sexy little encounter in the shower.

They mostly stayed in bed, talking, napping, and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Sometimes, passions would flair and they would make sweet love.

By the end of the day, Brennan had managed to get something done. While Booth was taking a shower yet again because of their love making, she had finished sewing the dress for Joy's Alexandria doll. Brennan picked up the doll and looked at it, turning it around in her hands.

She smiled .It didn't even look this good when she was a child! Satisfied with her work, she set the doll on Joy's bed, and propped up on a pillow.  
Booth stayed in the shower a while. Brennan decided not to bother him, so she quickly got dressed into a different set of pajamas, and waited in bed for Booth.

Soon enough, she got bored of waiting and fell asleep.

BBBBB

The next day, the couple spent the day 'Out on the town.' They went shopping. They bought Booth a new tie and socks, and Brennan bought herself a new pair of sexy heels.

Around lunch time, they ate at their favorite place; The Royal Diner, and had their usual, the waitresses knowing just what to get the two regulars without even asking them.

They had chatted about work and the funny little things Joy had said throughout the previous week while they ate their lunch. They spent the rest of the day walking around with their hands entwined together, going to places they've never been in D.C, and enjoying each others company.

Around six PM they picked Joy up from Angela and Hodgins' place, took her home, and spend the rest of the evening together as a family.

When it was time for Joy to go to bed, she found the Alexandria doll and thanked her mom many times, saying: "She is beautiful! Just like you, mommy!" Brennan and Booth tucked her in bed and gave her a hug and kiss goodnight and went to bed themselves.

BBBBB

Brennan was curled up into Booth's side, his arm around her stomach. He was dozing off when he heard a voice say: "This is perfect .I never want this to go away." Booth was confused. "What are you talking about, baby? "He mumbled.

"Oh, nothing. "Brennan said, smiling to herself. Yeah. Life was perfect.

**Finally completed! :D**


End file.
